


Рубашка

by Lena013



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disability, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teen Romance, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Фредди требуется секунда, чтобы всё понять; она тянет задумчивое «оу» и смотрит вниз; уровень неловкости пробил потолок и не обещал вернуться.





	Рубашка

Телефон вибрирует посреди урока, на экране высвечивается фото Фредди в её потрёпанной шапке и со скорченной рожицей, Билли съезжает по стулу вниз, прячась за спину одноклассника.

— Алло? — тихо говорит он, радуясь, что у них идёт литература и какой-то несчастный читает произведение Шекспира вслух.

— Эм, Билли, привет, тут такое дело… — тут же быстро говорить начала Фредди, её голос отдавался легким эхом, — у тебя же в шкафчике есть запасная одежда? Ну там толстовка или рубашка? Желательно с кроссовками.

— Фредди, что…

— Есть или нет? — нетерпеливо перебила подруга и Билли бросил взгляд в сторону учительницы, которая следила _не за ним._  Он вспомнил, что у него была запасная, прости господи, белая рубашка и видавшие лучшие дни кеды.

— Да, — он понизил голос, — а зачем тебе…

— Просто принеси их к женской раздевалке. Сейчас.

Фредди сбросила звонок и Билли недоуменно посмотрел на экран, будто мог так передать степень своего непонимания. Билли подождал минуту и отпросился с урока в туалет, добежав до шкафчиков, поздоровался с охранником, спрятался за колонной и позвонил Фредди.

— Я у раздевалок, — сообщил он, оглядываясь по сторонам, нервно болтая пакетом с вещами из стороны в сторону.

— Отлично, теперь зайди в женский туалет напротив, — непринуждённо произнесла Фредди, а Билли чуть воздухом не поперхнулся. Куда-куда ему зайти? Белая дверь с женской фигурой смотрела на него чуть насмешливо, а Билли нервно посмотрел по всем сторонам, думая, что это её очередная шутка.

— Зачем? — тупо спросил он, а по ту сторону телефона Фредди закатила глаза.

— Надо. Просто зайди и дай мне пакет, последняя кабинка, — Фредди звучала устало, словно объясняет ему элементарные вещи. А потом она отключилась.

Билли посмотрел на мобильный, на дверь, на стены окружавшие его, взглянул в потолок, ещё раз посмотрел по сторонам, вздохнул и вошёл в туалет осторожными шагами. Двери трёх кабинок были чуть приоткрыты, а четвёртая наглухо закрыта. Билли неуверенно постучал по ней костяшками пальцев.

 — Фредди? — дверь с щёлчком приоткрылась и из щели высунулась рука. — Не хочешь объяснить, что происходит? — спросил он, когда рука утащила пакет с его вещами. Дверь была от пола до потолка, что не давало ему вообще никаких шансов предположить, что за ней происходит.

— Скажем так, я не слишком социальный человек, — кажется, она уронила его кеды на пол. — Что на тебе сейчас надето? — резко спрашивает она и Билли все-таки давится воздухом, понимая её превратно. — Озабоченный, — усмехается она из-за двери.

— Ты задаёшь такие вопросы, а что-то не так со мной? — Билли сразу вспоминает, как Фредди шутила, когда они смотрели новый сезон игры престолов. Хотя, ладно, тогда это не смущало. — Какая тебе разн… — Билли вдруг слышит отстук каблуков, — чёрт, Фредди! Кто-то идёт, — стучит он по её кабинке, понимая, что незаметно уйти из _женской_  уборной не сможет. Дверь последней кабинки открывается и его утаскивают за капюшон толстовки внутрь.

Кабинка слишком тесная для двоих и Билли вжимается в запертую дверь, потому что… хорошо, ладно, к тому повороту событий он _точно_  не был готов: Фредди в его рубашке. Нет, не так, Фредди _только_  в его рубашке. В уборную кто-то заходит, скорее всего, девушки из старших классов, они хихикают, обсуждают какого-то нападающего в школьной баскетбольной команде, а Билли хочется закричать во весь голос: «Мать твою, Фредди, какого чёрта?!» Кажется, что она замечает его порыв высказаться, а потому закрывает рот ладонью, прижимаясь всем телом. Рубашка натягивается, не застёгнутые пуговицы открывают чудесный вид на острые ключицы. Ещё через секунду он понимает, что она без лифчика и, вроде бы, её затвердевшие соски он чувствует даже через толстовку. Похоже, Билли плохо. Голова кружится. Он медленно прислоняется к кафельной ледяной стенке, съезжая в сторону, максимально аккуратно под недоуменный взгляд Фредди. _Проклятье, она даже не понимает._  Другие девушки всё о чем-то болтают и хихикают, а Билли считает секунды. Здесь всегда было _так_  жарко?

Старшеклассницы уходят спустя целую вечность, а Фредди смотрит на него, уперев руки в бока и вопросительно подняв брови.

— Что… за… фигня?.. — медленно спрашивает он, опираясь на стену так, словно без неё ноги не будут его держать.

— Я спасла тебя от вопросов, почему ты находишься в дамской комнате, — тут же ответила Фредди, хвала богам, застёгивая две верхние пуговицы.

— А почему ты… — он неопределённо обводит её фигуру рукой, надеясь, что ему не придется произносить это вслух.

— Голая? — за него это, конечно же, сделает Фредди, очаровательно улыбнувшись и нахмурив брови. — Говорю же, не поладила с людьми, в данном случае с нервными истеричками, и те выкрали мою одежду, пока я была в душе. Я всегда принимаю его последней, — пожимает плечами она. — Мне оставили только рюкзак, где был телефон, — она кивнула на крышку унитаза, где лежали разбитый смартфон и мокрое полотенце, — даже костыль забрали. Знаешь, для таких мегер, как они, в аду есть отд…

Внезапно прозвенел звонок, отчего они оба вздрогнули. Билли с ужасом посмотрел на дверь. Они заперты здесь ещё на двадцать минут. Как на зло через секунд десять кто-то вновь толкнул дверь и начались разговоры. Билли узнал много интересного о задницах двух молодых учителей. И как он раньше жил без этих знаний? На самом деле, он даже рад был это послушать, потому что Фредди стояла всё ещё невозможно близко. В какой-то момент Билли понял, что его белая рубашка слегка просвечивает — у него не осталось приличных слов. Как он вообще попал в такую ситуацию?

Рубашка доходила до середины бедра, хотя имела разрезы по бокам, которые вообще не скрывали её кожи. А если вспомнить, что на ней  _вообще_  нет одежды, то… если он сейчас выкрикнет «шазам» и сбежит, пробив стену, это будет слишком неловко? Фредди развернулась к нему левым боком и прислонилась ухом к двери.

— Кажется, что это будет вечным, — тихо говорит она, слушая свежие компроматные сплетни, а Билли приковывается к чужому шраму. Длинному уродливому шраму, который не исправит ни одна операция, не скроет ни одна татуировка, не даст забыть ни один шаг с костылём в левой руке. Билли хочет прикоснуться и, забывшись, тянет руку — Фредди вздрагивает, наступая не на ту ногу и едва не падает, но Билли успевает поймать. Всё выходит так тихо и быстро, что снаружи никто ничего не заметил.

Фредди вновь оказывает так непозволительно близко, а его рука на её талии — ему всё-таки очень плохо, кровь не доходит до головы. Билли хочет выругаться, потому что гормоны в четырнадцать лет это что-то с чем-то, а встать может на что угодно. А когда рядом такая хрупкая красивая, _голая_  Фредди… он держался, как мог.

Фредди требуется секунда, чтобы всё понять; она тянет задумчивое «оу» и смотрит вниз; уровень неловкости пробил потолок и не обещал вернуться. Фредди загадочно улыбается, вытягиваясь и кладя подбородок ему на плечо. Она намеренно опускает его ладонь с талии на бедро, проводя точно по шраму. Фредди ждёт, что Билли оттолкнёт её, потому что она — уродлива, неприятная, _калека._  Билли даже не думает об этом, сжимая зубы и молясь, чтобы она (не) прекратила.

Фредди помнит, что расширенные зрачки признак того, что человек смотрит на то, что ему нравится. У Билли зрачки, как у наркомана. Фредди чуть смеётся, ведя его ладонь обратно вверх, под рубашку, шрам заканчивается на уровне талии, и она решает сообщить ему очевидную вещь непринужденным тоном:

— А я без белья.

Господи-Боже, помоги ему пережить это. Звенит звонок на урок; Билли резко разворачивает её на своё место и неумело целует, стукаясь зубами, в наглую ведя руками по её телу; Фредди охает и довольно смеётся, сквозь поцелуи, как будто так и было задумано, словно это ее коварный план соблазнения. Чёрт её знает, Билли не хочет об этом думать.


End file.
